ENTRE EL FUSIL Y EL ÁTOMO
by lovitch.el'galaico1861
Summary: ¡HE VUELTO! Este fic es más bien un crossover entre Digimon y la saga Fallout, espero que tenga buena acogida. No creo necesitar summary, lean el prólogo a ver si les gusta.
1. PRÓLOGO

**PRÓLOGO**

La guerra, la guerra no cambia. En el año 2077, la naturaleza destructiva del hombre le llevó a una guerra nuclear que destruyó la civilización tal como la conocemos, el mundo se precipitó a un cataclismo sin precedentes donde la radiación nuclear y sus consecuencias se convirtieron en los reyes.

Sin embargo, aquello no supuso el fin, ya que el empeño y el instinto de supervivencia del ser humano dio comienzo a un nuevo capítulo en la sangrienta historia de la humanidad.

Es aquí, 200 años después de que lloviera fuego del cielo, en lo que en su día fue EEUU, en la antigua zona de Washington D.C, ahora rebautizada como Yermo Capital, done comienza nuestra historia, una de las miles historias de los supervivientes del Yermo.


	2. JUSTICIA Y LIBERTAD

**Muy buenas a todo el mundo!**

**sí, lo sé he estado muy ausente durante bastante tiempo, pero es que tuve una racha muy mala... :S**

**pero estoy de vuelta, continuaré con mis otros fics y para compensar mi ausencia aquí traigo el comienzo de uno nuevo que será una especie de crossover entre digimon y el universo fallout.**

**Los personajes principales serán los elegidos de las dos primeras generaciones y cada uno representará un rol. Aunque la historia se centrará en TK y Kari los demás elegidos irán haciendo su aparición y tendrán un importante papel.**

**como adelanto, os diré qué será cada personaje: **

**-Tai: colono de Megatón, más tarde regulador**

**-Kari: colona de Megatón, más tarde exploradora el Yermo**

**-Matt: paladín de la Hermandad del Acero**

**-TK: carroñero y explorador del Yermo**

**-Sora: reguladora**

**-Izzy: escriba de la Hermandad del Acero**

**-Mimi: esclava fugitiva**

**-Joe: médico del Yermo**

**-Davis: soldado del Enclave**

**-Yolei: protectora de los Proscritos**

**-Cody: escriba de los Proscritos**

**-Ken: negrero de Paradise Falls**

**ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE!**

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 1 – JUSTICIA Y LIBERTAD<p>

Amanecía en Yermo Capital, el sol de la mañana posaba sus rayos en los desérticos campos del yermo atómico. Despertaban con él la ciudad de Megatón y sus habitantes, pintaba un día normal para los hermanos Yagami.

-¡Kari! ¿queda leche de brahmán?- preguntó Tai

-Creo que una botella-respondió ella desde el piso de arriba de su choza

Los hermanos Yagami eran dos: Tai, el mayor; y Kari, la pequeña. Eran huérfanos ya que sus padres murieron por culpa de un grupo de saqueadores, los hermanos pudieron esconderse, pero sus padres fueron asesinados brutalmente. Por aquel entonces vivían en el Yermo y Tai tuvo que crecer muy deprisa, todo lo deprisa para un chaval de 18 años con una hermana pequeña. Vagaron mucho tiempo en el Yermo, hasta que encontraron el Refugio 101, pero al negarles la entrada, fueron acogidos en Megatón. Allí Tai logró apañárselas para mantenerse a él y a su hermana Kari.

-¿qué tienes pensado hacer hoy hermano?-preguntó Kari

-no lo sé, supongo que iré donde Moriarty a tomarme unas copas-dijo Tai-después miraré a ver si alguien tiene trabajo

-vale, te acompañaré a Moriarty's, así me doy un paseo-dijo Kari

El trabajo de Tai era muy sencillo, guardia de caravanas, se pateaba el Yermo con las caravanas de comerciantes ahuyentando saqueadores y eliminando fieras salvajes. No era un trabajo sencillo ni mucho menos, arriesgar la vida por todo Yermo Capital para sacarse unas cuantas chapas y mantener a su hermana, la única familia que le quedaba. Las chapas eran la única moneda de cambio en este mundo post-apocalíptico, ya que el dinero de antes de la guerra pasó a ser inservible.

Tai tenía 25 y Kari 21, y sobra decir que para ser alguien tan joven había visto cosas que nadie se puede ni imaginar, cosas horribles. En todo ese tiempo Tai aprendió a manejar todo tipo de armas, medicina, algo de mecánica y algunas cosas sobre explosivos.

Cuando salió de su choza, con su hermana, se dirigían a uno de los bares de Megatón, el bar de Moriarty. Megatón llevaba ese nombre por haber sido construida por un grupo de supervivientes en torno a una bomba atómica sin detonar, el problema era que estaba muy activa, unos pensaban que si no había estallado en 200 años noo iba a hacer ahora y otros paranoicos que podría estallar en cualquier momento. En la ciudad había dos bares: el Farol de Latón, regentado por los hermanos Stahl: Jenny, Andy y Leo; ellos eran los únicos que servían comida medianamente buena en la ciudad, y Tai era muy amigo de Leo, tanto que era uno de los pocos que sabía su secreto más íntimo: era adicto a las drogas; Aunque Tai le dijo muchas veces que lo dejara, Leo le pasaba siempre musculeína y jet, ya que se enganchó a esta última en sus largas noches por el Yermo.

El otro bar de la ciudad era el de Colin Moriarty, un avaro que sólo velaba por sí mismo y no se preocupaba lo más mínimo de los demás, sobre todo por sus empleados: Nova, una chiquilla que en su día fue saqueadora y que ahora trabajaba como prostituta para ese capullo; su otro empleado era Gob, un necrófago del Inframundo que fue capturado por unos negreros y vendido a Colin, el cual le trataba como un trapo, sin embargo, Tai y Kari se llevaban muy bien con él, y no le discriminaban por parecer un muerto viviente.

En cuanto entraron en el bar Tai saludó al personal…

-¿qué tal Jericho?-preguntó Tai a un hombre sentado en la barra

-¡piérdete Yagami!-respondió el susodicho-hoy no estoy para que me toquen los huevos

-vale, vale, joder, que genio…

Jericho era un saqueador retirado que abandonó aquella vida de vicio, saqueos y asesinatos y ahora residía en Megatón.

-¡Gob! Ponme una nuka-cola si te queda-dijo Tai al necrófago

-claro pielsuave-dijo Gob mientras abría una botella-¿tienes algún trabajo nuevo?

-no, por ahora no, pero lo tendré-dijo Tai dándole un sorbo a su botella

De pronto un grupo de tres hombres con mala pinta se acercaron a Kari…

-vaya vaya, que chiquilla más mona-dijo el que parecía el jefe rodeándola-¿eres otra de las guarras de Moriarty?

-eh, déjala tranquila-dijo Nova involucrándose

-tú a callar zorra-dijo otro-¿qué pasa, tienes miedo de quelas nuevas generaciones te pisoteen?

-mi hermana no es una puta, así que lárgate si sabes lo que te conviene-dijo Tai apareciendo

-mira chaval, no me toques las narices-dijo ese hombre pero en cuanto se acercó, Tai le rompió la botella de cola en la cabeza…

Tai comenzó a pelear con os dos tipos que quedaban y dicho de una manera, les estaba dando estopa por un tubo, pero de repente…

-¡Tai cuidado!-gritó Kari, pero el otro tipo golpeó a Tai por la espalda

Los otros dos le agarraron y sujetaron mientras el otro sacó una navaja automática.

-vete despidiéndote "héroe"-dijo el de la navaja mientras se reía

Tai creyó que su hora había llegado, Kari le miraba impotente, pero cuando parecía todo perdido, un tipo se levantó y con una tubería golpeó al navajero en la pierna dejándole de rodillas y una vez ahí le abrió la cabeza de un golpe.

Los otros dos se quedaron mirando pero el hombre sacó un revólver y disparó al de la derecha de Tai matándolo…

-¡lárgate!-le dijo al otro

Automáticamente salió del bar como una colegiala. Kari corrió a abrazar a su hermano, pero él se quedó mirando a su salvador mientras agarraba la navaja de su enemigo y les cortaba los dedos índices a sus víctimas.

-oye, gracias por salvarme-dijo Tai

-de nada-dijo el hombre-para eso estamos

En cuanto se levantó, Tai se fijó en que vestía un viejo guardapolvos marrón y unas gafas de sol. A simple vista parecía un poco mayor que Tai.

-perdona, ¿por casualidad eres regulador?-preguntó Tai

-sí, me llamo Jeff Davis-dijo el hombre-¿por qué lo preguntas?

-esto…por casualidad, ¿no estaréis buscando nuevos reclutas?-preguntó Tai ante la sorprendida mirada de Kari

El tipo rió…

-tienes cojones chico-dijo Jeff acercándose-sin embargo cómo sé que estás preparado para ser uno de los nuestros

-pues…se manejarme con casi cualquier tipo de arma, sé algo de medicina básica y…se me dan bien los explosivos-decía Tai

-eh eh, relájate-rió Jeff-te íbamos a aceptar igual, sólo quería saber si tenías agallas suficientes y cualidades para sobrevivir ahí fuera, ya tenemos bastantes novatos que son pasto de supermutantes porque no tienen ni idea de cómo manejar una pistola

-entonces, ¿puedo ser un regulador?-preguntó Tai emocionado

-sí claro, pienso irme de esta ciudad después de comer, así que prepara tus cosas que a la tarde nos largamos-dijo Jeff volviéndose a su sitio a beber

Horas más tarde en la choza de los Yagami, Tai preparaba un petate con sus cosas, le encantaba la idea de volver al trabajo, y lo cierto es que su cuerpo pedía aventuras, pero le entristecía dejar a su hermana, aunque sabía que podría cuidarse sola.

-¿cuándo volverás Tai?-preguntó Kari triste

-escucha hermanita-dijo Tai-es probable que pase mucho tiempo hasta que vuelva, pero no te preocupes, te mandaré parte del dinero que gane y estaremos en contacto

-¿ah sí?-preguntó Kari mientras se le saltaban algunas lágrimas-¿cómo?

-¿te acuerdas de ese pip-boy que traje de mi…"excursión" en el refugio 108?-dijo Tai, a lo que Kari respondió asintiendo-pues te mandaré mensajes de radio y los recibirás con él

-vale-dijo Kari-oye Tai, ten mucho cuidado, no quiero perderte a ti también

Tranquila Kari, volveré siempre que pueda-dijo Tai

Acto seguido, Tai abrazó a su hermana y la besó en la frente. Tai abrió la puerta y echando una última mirada hacia atrás se despidió de su antigua vida. Se reunió con Jeff fuera de Megatón, el portón metálico de la ciudad se cerró detrás de ellos y partieron hacia la inmensidad del Yermo.

Kari quedó sola una vez más, pero sabía que esta vez sería diferente. Cuando Tai se iba al Yermo como escolta de las caravanas, solía tardar dos, tres días como mucho, pero al estar con los reguladores podrían pasar meses o semanas en el mejor de los casos para volver a verle. Pero Kari ya no era una niña, y estaba decidida a poner su grano de arena a la hora de trabajar…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, acepto cualquier crítica constructiva<strong>

**ojalá os gustase y lo sigáis leyendo!**

**dejad reviews! :)**


	3. EL YERMO

CAPÍTULO 2 – EL YERMO

Atardecía sobre Yermo Capital, Tai y Jeff pararon a hacer un descanso; no estaban muy lejos del cuartel de los reguladores así que montaron una hoguera para comer algo.

-¡Ey, Taichi!-dijo Jeff-¿Quieres una birra?  
>-Vale-dijo Tai-no me vendrá mal<p>

Se bebieron un par de cervezas mientras el sol del Yermo caía ante sus ojos.

-venga, no estamos muy lejos-dijo Jeff levantándose

Prosiguieron su camino y a la media hora más o menos llegaron a una chabola con un corral de brahamanes.

-¿Es aquí?-preguntó Tai un poco incrédulo  
>-Sí, ya hemos llegado-dijo Jeff mientras se acercaba a la puerta<br>-la verdad, me esperaba otra cosa- murmuró Tai

Mientras tanto, anochecía en Megatón. Kari se sentía bastante sola sin su hermano, no es que fuera la primera vez que Tai se ausentara por bastante tiempo, pero estaba más que claro que convirtiéndose en regulador pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que volviera. Mientras se comía unos tallarines en El Timón Embarrado decidió hablar con Jenny.

-no sé Jenny, es como si ahora dependiera de mí misma-dijo Kari  
>-¿Sabes Kari?-dijo Jenny-llega un momento en el que debemos depender por nosotros mismos para todo<br>-¿estás insinuando que debería hacer como mi hermano y marcharme de Megatón?-preguntó Kari  
>-pues...no exactamente-dijo Jenny-verás, la vida en el Yermo es muy dura<br>-no me importa, si mi hermano pudo salir adelante allí, yo también-dijo Kari decidida-aunque no sé qué hacer  
>-¿Has pensado hablar con Jericho?-dijo Jenny<br>-¿por qué con Jericho?-preguntó Kari  
>-en sus años mozos vagó innumerables veces por el Yermo, deberías preguntarle<p>

Kari salió del Timón Embarrado en busca de Jericho, sospechaba que se encontraba en el bar de Moriarty. Kari subió las pasarelas que subían desde el cráter de la bomba hasta el bar. Jericho, como de costumbre, se encontraba en la barra bebiendo un bourbon.

-señor Jericho, ¿Tiene un minuto?-preguntó Kari tímidamente  
>-¿qué quieres chiquilla?-dijo mientras pegaba un sorbo a su copa<br>-quería saber si me podría contar algo sobre lo que hay fuera de Megatón-diji Kari  
>-¿El Yermo? ¿Y qué coño se te ha perdido por ahí?-respondió de forma ruda<br>-ehh, pues...-Kari recordó lo borde que solía ser Jericho-es que quiero hacer como mi hermano y salir a explorar  
>-no te lo aconsejo-dijo Jericho volviendo a su copa-la vida ahí fuera no es para una chiquilla como tú, ahí hay saqueos, asesinatos, violaciones...mierda de la gorda<br>-pero yo tengo que salir-dijo Kari decidida-en realidad vine a pedirte ayuda Jericho, pero da igual, se lo pediré a otro

Kari estaba a punto de marcharse cuando de repente...

-¡Espera!-dijo Jericho levantádose-mira, tu hermano es alguien a quien respeto bastante, no voy a dejar que te vayas al Yermo así como así  
>-¿Me vas a acompañar?-preguntó Kari un tanto emocionada<br>-no, te voy a entrenar-dijo Jericho-ven, acompáñame

Jericho llevó a Kari hasta su choza, allí cogió varias cosas que él necesitaba entre ellas, varias armas. Después llevó a Kari fuera de Megatón, más concretamente al pueblo de Sprinvale, o lo que quedaba de él...

Springvale era un pueblo a las afueras de Washington DC, que tras la Guerra quedó completamente destrozado, sólo quedaban unas cuantas casas ruinosas y la escuela, pero ese era un sitio al que no convenía acercarse, ya que estaba plagado de saqueadores...

-vale, este es buen lugar-dijo Jericho en las ruinas de una casa-¿Alguna vez has manejado un arma?  
>-pues, mi hermano me enseñó a manejar la pistola, por si acaso lo necesitaba algún día-dijo Kari<br>-bien, entonces te enseñaré a manejar este fusil-dijo Jericho, acto seguido se puso a disparar a unas latas

Jericho era, junto con el sheriff Lucas Simms y Tai, el que mejor manejaba las armas en todo Megatón.

-ves-dijo Jericho al terminar-no es tan difícil, prueba tú

Kari comenzó a disparar. El mecanismo del fusil no era, ni mucho menos, igual que el de una pistola, pero no tardó en aprender.

Mientras tanto, en un pequeño rancho del Yermo, Tai entraba de forma tímida...

-jefa, aquí traigo un nuevo fichaje-dijo Jeff a una mujer altanera  
>-Jeff, ¿Qué te he dicho sobre traer vagabundos del Yermo?-dijo la mujer<br>-¡Eh, no soy ningún vagabundo!-dijo Tai molesto  
>-Taichi, vigila el tono-le dijo Jeff poniendo su mano en el pecho de Tai<br>-tranquilo Jeff-dijo la mujer-¿Cómo te llamas chico?  
>-Taichi Yagami señora-dijo Tai<br>-yo soy Sonora Cruz, jefa de los reguladores-dijo ella

Sonora era una mujer que inspiraba seguridad y respeto con sólo mirarla a los ojos, vestía el típico guardapolvos de los reguladores y un sombrero tejano.

-¿Por qué quieres unirte a los reguladores?-preguntó Sonora a Tai  
>-porque necesito trabajo, y creo que la mejor manera de conseguirlo es haciendo también justicia-dijo Tai<br>-has de saber, que si quieres unirte a nosotros necesitas un buen sentido de la justicia, jurar proteger a las gentes del Yermo y perseguir a los malvados hasta los confines del mundo-dijo Sonora  
>-lo hará-dijo de repente Jeff-casi pierde la vida defendiendo a su hermana en Megatón<br>-Jeff, no estaba hablando contigo-dijo Sonora molesta  
>-lo juro, haré justicia y protegeré a los inocentes-dijo Tai<br>-está bien, bienvenido a bordo-dijo Sonora-sé leal y justo y serás recompensado, traiciónanos y no habrá perdón, ahora sígueme te daré tu equipo y te presentaré a tus nuevos compañeros

Tai estaba emocionadísimo, por fin iba a pertenecer a los justicieros clandestinos del Yermo: los reguladores. Sabía lo que iba a arriesgar, pero también sabía por qué lo hacía, mantener a su hermana era lo más importante, aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que haría su hermana mientras él estuviera fuera. Tai se puso su nuevo uniforme de regulador y siguió a Sonora para conocer a sus nuevos compañeros.

-normalmente los reguladores se dedican a patrullar por el Yermo en busca de malhechores, pero cuando quieren descansar siempre vendrán aquí-dijo Sonora-¡Sora! ¡Ven aquí!

Una chica pelirroja se levantó de la silla en la que estaba y se dirigió a Sonora y al recién llegado.

-¿Sí jefa?-dijo la chica  
>-Sora, te presento a Tai, tu nuevo compañero-dijo Sonora<br>-ah, genial, otro novato-dijo Sora sarcásticamente  
>-yo también estoy encantado de conocerte-dijo Tai devolviéndole el sarcasmo<br>-Tai, esta es Sora Takenouchi, será tu compañera-dijo Sonora-tendréis que cuidar el uno del otro  
>-ya veremos al final quién cuida a quién-dijo Sora<p>

A Tai no le gustó mucho la forma de actuar de Sora, pero en cierto modo tenía la impresión de que podía confiar en ella, veía algo en esa chica que le daba seguridad...

En Megatón, al alba, Jericho terminó de preparar a Kari y le regaló un fusil de caza y una pistola.

-bueno chica, creo que estás lista, ahora podrás empezar tus andaduras por esta tierra de guerra quemada-dijo Jericho  
>-muchas gracias señor Jericho-dijo Kari-¿está seguro de que no se quiere venir conmigo?<br>-no te ofendas, pero no eres del tipo de persona con la que prefiero juntarme-dijo Jericho-déjalo, tampoco estoy tan mal aquí

Kari no insistió y se unió a una caravana que iba a marchar de la ciudad dirección a Canterbury Commons. La joven Yagami estaba segura de que podría apañárselas bien en el Yermo, pero nunca se imaginó lo que le podría acechar...

En el camino entre Springvale y las ruinas de Bethesda, unos saqueadores atacaron la caravana y Kari y los caravaneros tuvieron que defenderse; aunque Kari lo hizo bien, los saqueadores mataron a los mercenarios dejando sólo vivos a Kari y al caravanero...

-¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó Kari asustada  
>-tranquila, no tengas miedo-le dijo el caravanero para intentar tranquilizarla<br>-vaya vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?-dijo uno de los saqueadores-lleváoslos chicos

Los saqueadores agarraron a Kari y al caravanero, pero este habló de repente...

-por favor, cojedme a mí, pero dejadla en paz-suplicó el hombre  
>-lo cierto jefe, es que cargar con un brahamán y dos personas es mucho-dijo uno de los saqueadores<br>-tienes razón-dicho esto, el jefe sacó una pistola y disparó a bocajarro al caravanero dejándole muerto en el suelo, Kari lo vio horrorizada-ala, ya está, mejos peso

Los saqueadores rieron mientras Kari les miraba con temor. Por un momento recordó cómo aquellos saqueadores mataron a sus padres cuando era una niña, y temían que hicieran con ella lo mismo, o algo peor…

-mira jefe, esta perita en dulce nos la llevaremos a casa-dijo uno mientras agarraba a Kari del brazo y la olisqueaba el pelo

-¡no me toques!-gritó intentando zafarse

-a callar zorra-dijo otro dándole un bofetón

Los saqueadores se pusieron en marcha contentos con su botín, lo que no sospechaban era que alguien había visto todo lo que hicieron…

En una zona entre desfiladeros, los saqueadores tuvieron un mal presentimiento, por lo que sacaron las armas…

-estad atentos-dijo el jefe, el cual iba primero

Kari pensaba que su fin estaba cerca, salía de aventuras por primera vez y la capturaban unos saqueadores. El jefe del grupo siguió caminando cuando tras una pisada se oyó un ruido mudo y… ¡BOOM!

Alguien había colocado una mina de chapas matando al jefe, a un brahaman y a otros saqueadores; quedaban otros dos…

-¡¿desde dónde nos atacan?-gritó uno

-ni idea, vigila ese…-no terminó la frase porque recibió un tiro en la cabeza

El último saqueador, asustado, tiró el arma y salió corriendo, pero le dispararon por la espalda y cayó al suelo herido. Una figura vestida con guardapolvos y sombrero de ala ancha apareció frente a él y apuntándole con un revólver le mató de un disparo en la cabeza…

Kari pensó que era la siguiente, así que se alejó del hombre misterioso cuando se acercaba a ella y a los demás cadáveres. No aguantó la presión y se desmayó, pero antes de perder por completo el conocimiento, notó cómo alguien la llevaba en brazos…


End file.
